


The Day The Universe Died

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A Lot Of Timey Wimey Shenanigans That Gets Convoluted, A Massive Amount Of Characters Than Listed, A New New Earth With Vampires, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Futurekind Invasion, Kaleds, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, Super Hot Kinky Galifreyan Vampire Sex, Underground Cities, Vampire Clans, Very Sci/Fantasy But Promises To Be Sexy, War Of The Worlds setting, Whoniverse!AU, Zygons, sass and humor, timelords, vampire babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: The Doctor watched in horror as time was ripped apart in front of his eyes. He’d failed. The Master had failed. They’d failed to stop the Futurekind from reaching the rocket. In one last insane attempt to change things he’d jettisoned them into a nearby black hole and watched as the TARDIS cracked open. Golden light filled his sight and he watched as the universe fall to the monsters. As wars were prevented, life was returned, Rassilon decreed his claim as they succumbed to the virus and a sickening battle approached.This is the story of the day the universe DIED.





	The Day The Universe Died

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so if you've got this far, well done, but hang the hell on because this is about to get so crazy and you've not started the story yet. 
> 
> The plot line might seem far-fetched and confusing to some, I apologise, it was hard to get straight because the universe of Doctor Who just is not freaking straight is it? It's all Timey Wimey Wibbly Wobbly Crap!
> 
> But this story will hold some of the hottest sex I'm sure you'll get to read. The relationships will bounce around a bit but I've listed the main ones. Be prepared for plot twists and when I say twist I mean like twist your head off and attach it to your ass twists!   
> Actually, that sounds horrible but meh. Will contain graphic scenes of violence and Dubious Consent Sex, later on, the reason for the warnings.

* * *

 

 

Log Book 001:

> I can never forgive myself for such a failure. It seems beyond me that I could allow such a thing.

 

 

Log Book 562:

  
> I’ve seen it all, I have now seen everything, I see everything. We are everything.

 

* * *

 

Two things had happened and were happening when The Doctor awoke.

The Futurekind had taken over hundreds of planets, murdering and slaughtering entire races. Whole ecosystems and colonies were ruined, life as they knew it changing into vicious sharp-toothed creatures, mutating, evolving and suffering.

Inhabitants turning into zombified and feral creatures.

Planets became inhabitable moons.

Galaxies falling silent.

The universe was dying.

  
Worst of all no kind was safe. As the Futurekind hopped planet to planet and through time itself, the disease they carried started to spread, survived the depths of space, survived the cold airless atmosphere and spread like wildfire mutating to attack anything and everything in its path. Every breath became dangerous, every lungful of air on an infected planet took you another step into death’s grip.

  
As the disease found its way through Gallifrey's dense atmosphere and infested the wastelands occupants, Rassilon gave his people no option.   
He gave them no choices. He decreed that the only way to fight an undead army was to be undead yourself.   
Every boy, girl, man and women as they fell to the disease was resurrected, loomed to a design by Rassilon himself, undead beings.   
The Doctor and Master were infected themselves but killed by Rassilon in a twisted sense of mercy before he resurrected them as well.

Two hearts, still galifreyan, yet no pulse, no hearts beating, no hunger as such, just one need.

Blood. It seemed to The Doctor, Rassilon had been reading odd literature again because the fangs he was currently sporting reminded him very much of a Vampire. The Master muttered on about de-evolution and primal states but neither of the two could make head or tail of the scheme.

The Citadel did well to save itself, preemptive measures, new air filtration systems, always staying one step ahead of the disease as it spread. But by the time they’d finally found a perfect cure, more than half the planet had fallen and died.

In truth more than half the universe had died. More than half of time itself was ripped to shreds, twisted inside out and mixed together. Rassilon was captured, imprisoned and Gallifrey stood in shock at what they’d done.   
Rifts in time split open and soon The Doctor and Master found themselves being ordered to plan for war.

A new war.   
A war in which they had to lead as the creators. They were handed Rassilon's gauntlet and told they had to build an army.

  
They had to save the universe from extinction.

By killing it first.

 

 

* * *

 

The first thing the pair could think to do, once newly acquainted with their undead forms, as they stole away another TARDIS, was to head for 21st century Earth.

“And if there’s nothing left?” The Master huffed pulling another lever as The Doctor stumbled around the other side.

“We move on…”

But there was something left.

Somehow a large proportion of humankind was still fighting. Barely a billion strong but, hell, they’d done well against the futurekind, they were fighting back.  
The Master and The Doctor took stations. The Master went to help weaponise the front lines and The Doctor was given the gauntlet and told firmly to save everyone he could whether he found the whole idea immoral or not.   
Amongst the survivors, he found old friends. Captain Jack Harkness had made the jump from the end of the universe safely and the last of his Torchwood team were bunkered down with the last of UNIT and other surviving ex-companions.

The underground facilities they had built, were protecting what was left of the human race from the invading futurekind above. Thankfully the disease wasn't mature here, in this time period, it was only a mild issue and only those who were already injured and above ground were at risk of its grasp.

“The Master’s working to install shields. We developed a type of electric dome which converts into glass, it’s complicated, he’ll set it to spread over the area of bunkers you’ve built, an air lock if you will, to keep the futurekind out there and the air in here clean. But we are going to need a lot of help to get this place disease proof. We have a cure I’m glad to say but it's still on Gallifrey and untested on humans.” The Tenth Doctor sighed in his seat at the head of the conference table.

Jack continued to munch the apple he held trying to take in all the information. A simple glance about told him he wasn't the only one here struggling with the concept of what was happening.

“I’m immortal already...can it still kill me?” He asked and a few people looked nervous.

The Doctor shrugged. “It killed the Timelords and somehow held such a firm grasp on us that we couldn’t regenerate...so...I’m not sure immortally would help right now.”

Jack visibly gulped and sat forward. “You said you and The Master were still at the end of the Universe, you had to go back to Gallifrey? How? If you went into a black hole and the TARDIS ripped open, Hell, all I remember was you screaming at me to teleport myself and Martha, we land back here and...well chaos was already starting!”

The Doctor sighed. “I’m not sure how we made it back. I think she pushed us through a gap in time, just dumped us out onto the nearest Gallifrey, she was trying to save us knowing she herself couldn't be saved.”   
He felt horrible for killing her. She died from his recklessness and now he had no way to retrieve her.

The room fell silent for a few minutes before Kate spoke up. “So she dumped you ahead of us...the Gallifrey you just left wasn’t in the same timeline?”

The Doctor perked up. “No, thankfully. Sadly it meant the disease had already reached us even if the futurekind hadn’t, we’ve fought off only one battle like you are doing so here...if we had arrived much later I doubt there’d be an Earth left.”

“So, let me get this into simple context somewhat...these creatures are murdering the Universe, killing entire planets and galaxies and have set off a disease which is killing everything from ecosystems to entire populations? Even the fabric of time has been damaged?”

The Doctor nodded solemnly. “In our stupidity we caused the TARDIS to basically rip a giant hole in the fabric of time and space, forcing it to cave in on itself and scattering everything from that period of spacetime across every other moment in spacetime...so basically I just blew them into every other point in space-time there could ever be! So whether it’s last year, this year or freaking 100 years from now, it’s all screwed up and inside out...in fact hell chances are there will be more of me popping up again now because I’ll probably come running wondering what the hell as happened”

“What the hell is going on?!”

Right on time.

The pair of voices that rang through the room were a cross of angry Scottish and a deep Londoners accent.   
They all turned to see what the Tenth Doctor was smiling at.

There stood his Third and Twelfth incarnations.

“Doctor?!” From somewhere behind him, Ten spun around to see Sarah Jane re-entering the room from making tea, the smile on her face infectious as she spotted her original Time Lord.

“Sarah, good grief what on earth has been going on!” Three snapped striding over to take the tray as she looked about to drop it.

“You were just telling us, Doctor…” Kate laughed to herself and smiled towards her current known incarnation who strode up snatching the papers from in front of his younger self and paled.

“Oh, Rassilon.” The Twelfth Doctor groaned just as The Master strode back in with a goofy grin on his face.   
“I did it, shield up and working great, all thanks to me, you can thank me later but name me your president now if you so wish.” He smiled until he spotted the three Doctors and grimaced.

“Damn...I was hoping the other versions would be dead by now.” He snarled at his incarnation. The Tenth Doctor just smirked. “They will be if we plan to survive this, you know how this all ends Koschei…”

Everyone paused to look at the Tenth Doctor and the room went cold.

Martha was the only one to find the heart to ask. “How?”

The Doctor looked at her and smiled sadly. “Everyone dies.”

 

* * *

 

“So you're saying, you're going to have to resurrect some of the humans we’ve buried to help build protection?”

The Tenth Doctor nodded. Three looked worriedly at Rassilon’s gauntlet which they had placed on the table and Twelve just looked horrified.

“How many people?” Jack asked thinking already who best to choose.

“A few to start with, ones that are most helpful are best to start on.” He offered looking to Kate who smiled sadly getting the idea.

“My father count as helpful?” She asked and Twelve moved behind her as if anticipating the grief she was feeling.

Three looked confused and only when he took in the look of his future incarnation did he realise that Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart no longer walked the earth.

“He would be best to start with…” Three suggested feeling conflicted about the fact he’d only seen the man in the flesh just days ago. Well from then to now that was a good twenty years.

The discussion went on for hours about who would be the best choice to resurrect before they moved on to who should be killed for their own protection. Sarah hated herself for admitting it and so did a lot of the table, but Luke agreed to his death to save him from ever succumbing to the disease first.

Everyone else who was human on the table chose to remain human until they could no longer survive.

Twelve examined the gauntlet warily. “You're telling me he turned half our race into vampires?”   
Ten ruffled a hand through his brown hair. “Well, I’m only guessing here, but when we’ve grown fangs, we have no heart beats and I need to drink blood to stay healthy. It just sounded very much like what the human's list as ‘vampiric’ I think.”   
Twelve looked to his Third incarnation but only received a grunt. “Blood? Where from?”

Ten looked puzzled. The Master laughed loudly and turned to stare down at Martha.

“Human’s...what else!” He chuckled. “We keep you alive, you help us survive in this stupid war...simple, right?”  
The Tenth Doctor gave her an apologetic look before sighing.   
“This is messed up, but as long as it doesn't involve biting I’m okay with it.” She said offering Ten her own sad smile.

“Do you think that would work?” The Master asked looking confused at his Doctor’s incarnation. “If we bite them like in their stories they’d turn into vampires?”

Ten shrugged but pointed threateningly at him. “I don't know, but you are banned from trying to find out!”   
The Master snorted and moved away. “Party pooper.”

Three and Twelve were not happy with the fact they had to join the ranks of the undead, alas took their deaths and resurrections with dignity.

“Oh, my head!” Twelve groaned wincing at how bright the light in the room suddenly was when he came around. He was more than glad to see Clara had appeared when he awoke.

“I thought you might want her here so I fetched her from sector four.” Kate said helping him from the bed.

“I guessed you’d turn up eventually.” Clara smiled, running a loving hand through his hair and holding his head still as his eyes focused. “You’re cold…” She mused taking his wrist and swallowing when she could truly feel no rhythmic pulse of his two hearts.

“I’m dead.” He stated as if it were completely obvious and they both fell into laughter, Clara climbing into his lap as he hugged her to him. “I’m glad you're okay.” He whispered into her soft brown locks.  
“I’m glad you're here, even if you are now a vampire.” Clara smirked in reply.

“Come on ladies lots to do...Doctors get your brains going for god sakes, we have an army to build!” The Master shouted making Twelve wince at the volume.

“Why is there only one of you?” Three called from somewhere in the hall.

The Master turned and shrugged. “I have no idea but could you really handle five or six versions of me?” He asked dangerously smirking as Three shook his head and stormed back towards the boardroom having worked the kinks out of his undead form.

“What about Missy?” Clara asked looking back from the door to her Doctor.

Twelve sighed. “I don't know...the timelines are a mess, she might have never regenerated, hell the Time War hasn't happened Clara from all accounts, there’s a lot of things different right now.”

“Everything’s messed up.” She agreed sliding from his lap and to help him to his feet.

“Yep, and with no way back.” He huffed sadly. “We can't risk trying to save everyone...I mean some could get lucky, they might never see the futurekind, but that doesn't stop the risk. All we can do is defend ourselves, ally with anyone who is surviving and then plan how to take these creatures out.”

“How long will that take?” Clara asked worriedly.

The Twelfth Doctor gulped. “A long time Clara...probably a very long time, I think my younger self, was right when he said this is how it will all end...we will all end up dead.”

 

* * *

 

The Brigadier, when he awoke was rather shocked to see three Doctors, especially three dead Doctors and promptly passed out when his daughter told him what had happened and why he was 40 years old again.

Though with a pinch of salt, several cups of coffee and time alone with his daughter, the Brigadier was back to his usual cocky stiff upper lip and no-nonsense self, albeit he was now a vampire.

“You look good.” Kate smirked setting down a covered mug in front of him. The Brig smiled as she sat opposite him and admired how much she’d grown up.

“You can speak for yourself, you’ve really grown up.” He chuckled, enjoying the blush of embarrassment she was trying to hide.

He lifted the paper from the cup and slid back on his chair in shock. “What is THIS?” He demanded.  
Kate’s smile faded instantly and The Brig suddenly felt guilty, settling himself back down. “Kate?”

“Dad, I know you're not going to like this, but well you know the stories, Vampires have to drink blood to survive and so do you.” She said gently trying to make him see the sense.

The Brig grimaced and turned away unable to look at it. “Really?! Doctor!”

Three stormed into the room once more brandishing a mug and spanner dressed in his shirtsleeves and tutted.  
“Really Brigadier come now, think of it like medicine, a little a day and you’ll keep the...futurekind at bay! It’s not like you need to feed on humans, we’re civilised enough to drink from a mug now aren't we?” He said tapping his mug with the spanner.

The Brig looked back to the cup. “Whose is it?” He asked worriedly like it would be some animal's blood or some form.

“Mine.” Kate spoke up and her father blinked. “I wouldn't let anyone else look after you so you’ll only ever drink mine, it’s really only a small amount Dad, it won't hurt me and it’s best for you, not to mention we need you right now…”

The Brig sighed and swallowed trying to gain the guts to drink it down.

“I’m already starting to hate this undead nonsense”

Kate chuckled sadly. “How do you think I feel watching you die in a hospital only for you to be sat in front of me again like I was only seven?”

The Brig had no response to that, glancing at the Third Doctor who just glared daggers at him for upsetting his daughter the way he was going. He took the cup and swallowed the lot in one go.

He’d expected to hate it. Feel sick and toss it right back up but…he felt fine like he’d just had a cup of tea and not human blood. A metallic taste hung in his mouth but taking the Third Doctor’s advice about mints, it was like he’d never drunk it at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the Brig was settled the Tenth Doctor set about a few more resurrections. The next being Sarah’s suggestion, Harry Sullivan.

Harry awoke, looked about, saw Sarah, three Doctors and the Brig and then asked why he was alive, he recalled himself dying.

He took the explanation a little better than Kate’s father but it took Sarah a good hour to convince him to go from the medical bay to the conference room when he went into brooding about his life.

When Martha suggested they needed more than just her and Owen Harper as actual medically trained staff, Twelve recalled Grace Holloway, the nurse he’d once had a fling with back in his 8th incarnation.   
Ten wandered the graveyard till he found her and then Jack and his team carried her down into the bunkers below.

She, like Ace Mcshane whom they also found in the same cemetery, took the news and explanation better than the men had. Ace seemed pretty much ready for anything, not even phased by the idea of drinking blood and began asking about projectile weapons which set The Master off to no end about war and they buddied off to discuss explosive devices.

Recalling his previous regeneration, Twelve began to wonder where his others had gotten to. “Surely the ones who visited here often should have arrived by now?” He mused, thinking about the fact they could do with more of him.

“Maybe...we should send a signal from the Tardis...a distress signal for other Tardises to see if any more turn up?” Three suggested and Ten nodded. It took all three Doctors to figure it out, but soon they had a looping distress call to other TARDIS ships calling for himself to follow the signal to 21st-century earth.

  
They were busy discussing who next to resurrect into the undead collection when his eleventh incarnation was brought downstairs by UNIT guards. The Master found this much younger version hilarious much to Three’s chagrin and he complained about why he had to be so young.

The conversation was cut off by Clara entering at the sound of Eleven's voice and pouncing him for a hug.

“Hey, you!” Eleven laughed as he hugged her back. Twelve growled low at Clara’s smile. She stuck her tongue out at him. “He’s still you…” She laughed, swatting his shoulder as she let go.

“You made it then?” Clara asked wondering if he'd already known what was going on.   
“Yep, I’m here, got the call, looks like we're having some sort of party...is it Christmas...I’m not naked am I?” He suddenly looked down patting himself as if to make sure his clothes were real and Twelve groaned out loud making Clara blush.

“No, you’re not naked!” Clara spluttered and Three choked on his tea. “Naked?!”

“Naked?” Asked Kate only to be echoed by mostly everyone in the room with the final word from The Master who peered around a doorway curiously and said: “Who’s naked?”

“No-one!” All of the room’s occupants called back and with a look of disgust The Master wandered off again.

Thankfully amongst all the fuss about Eleven turning up and the Swedish boyfriend story his Eighth incarnation also managed to arrive from somewhere.   
“So that’s five Doctors?” Kate asked when Three suggested turning off the signal after another hour of explanations. “The rest can wait...we have work to do here and I’m fed up of the story” Three growled stepping into his ship and turning off the signal.

“Right...so I’ll turn these two…Brigadier, ideas?” Ten asked with a sigh seemingly lost for what to do next. The Brig pondered for a minute before recalling something.

“You deal with yourself - ‘selves’ Doctor, me and Kate will get on with preparing for informing the rest of the humans and logging a proper list of undead and blood supplies. Ace can team with The Master on the front line, Harry, Sarah and Clara can you get to helping Martha, Grace and Owen and whoever else that's left of UNIT to sort medical supplies, food supplies and make sure the survivors are all healthy?” He asked.

Whatever it was about The Brigadier certainly began to show through as everyone moved to get to work.

The Doctors and The Master set about talking through a plan of action.   
While the resurrected and still human of the group went about making sure they were well prepared for the long haul. This wasn't going to be easy.

 

* * *

 

Time.

Time was the biggest issue here. Right now they had no idea where the futurekind where, how many they were, and how many would come. With just over a billion humans left in these makeshift underground bunkers, the five Doctors had to think carefully about how to control any rebellion or fighting.

Kate and UNIT had worked hard. The futurekind had landed about three years previous. They reported about 200 of the creatures in America, the pre-warning to such a savage race and the fact many humans became infected and became futurekind tripled their numbers in under 3 months. They didn't try to settle the building panic, just spread the word that everyone had to move underground and quickly.

London was a hive beneath itself now. The railway lines that had been built had been torn up, the trains ripped apart and used to create steel walls, caverns and caves throughout the underground tunnels to create homes and shops and businesses under the once growing city.

The Channel tunnel came into use, paved and lit into a walkway that connected one underground to the next. The French followed suit, turning their underground railway in Paris into a safe haven, and they’d dug beyond.   
Wherever you stood on the surface of Britain, France even Germany and other places somewhere between 10 -30KM beneath your feet was an underground hive of homes for surviving humans.

It seemed only some of the greatest powers had survived the initial attack of the futurekind. Britain, France, Germany, Spain, Canada, Italy and Australia, many smaller islands had managed to report that they had certain human numbers that were safe, for now.

But the loss had been huge. America was almost a barren wasteland now, any survivors had fled north into the Canadian borders or managed to get on planes over into Europe.

More than 6 billion humans had been wiped out with the growth of the futurekind and Kate suspected there must be at least a few million of the creatures out there by now. They didn't seem to be interested in building an army, just massacring the human race, any race.

The Master had plans to rebuild the planet once they found a way to fight back. But first, he wanted to build a teleportation device using one of the TARDISes to connect the planet to Gallifrey in the future. It seemed farfetched and the plans were thrown away many times but no one wanted to give up on the idea that they would be able to move about between planets.

Allying the humans and what was left of the Timelords could be the key to saving anyone else who was out there.

 

* * *

 

“How do I look, vampire enough for you?” Eleven smiled as he hopped from the new TARDIS they had in the bunker. He’d been in the wardrobe redressing his ‘new’ self.

He’d swapped his pale blue shirt for white and now went jacketless deciding to accent his slim figure with a tight fitting blue and black waistcoat. Dark trousers and boots completed the look.

The Eighth doctor smirked setting down his tea cup. “You’re taking the whole undead thing quite well.” He said. Happy to see at least someone wasn’t moping about the end of the universe.

Eleven huffed and dropped into the nearest seat. “Well if you can’t beat ‘em join them, we had and have no choice in this, might as well fit in.” He smiled towards Luke who was helping one of the surviving UNIT commanders write up details on the human colonies.   
“Though something puzzles me…” He muttered and Eight raised an eyebrow in silent question.

“If my previous self-caused this...why are I and our next regeneration alive?”

Before the Eighth Doctor could speak up Twelve butted in from nowhere. “Time isn’t linear remember, you and I came from a Timeline in the future, an alternate future which is now one and the same as this, it’s all caved in on itself, it will eventually settle. Think of it a bit like an avalanche...it destroys everything that is in its path, but once it’s settled new life can come from the new plain.”

“And if we were not undead…” Eight trailed off leaving Eleven to grasp the meaning.

“Ah...yes, there would be no life for that new plain, I get it...but how do we know we can’t be killed at some point?” The youngest looking Doctor mused, looking over his shoulder as Twelve stepped up behind him.

“No idea...vampires weren’t completely immortal in the human's stories I agree, but I think Rassilon is a bit smarter than to let us be staked to death, don't you think?”

“So, the Timelords are now all pretty much the same, reborn undead, I’m glad it meant no physical changes, but fangs? Are we going back to a primitive form you think?” Eight asked feeling around his mouth with his tongue and Twelve grimaced.

“I agree, Rassilon did one good thing letting us keep our appearances but yes, fangs do seem a bit primitive...who knows, maybe he constructed our new DNA to revert somehow, maybe we will go back to a previous primal state, using telepathy instead of speech? I mean, we can’t speak Gallifreyan, it doesn’t work!” Twelve sighed heavily playing with a hole in his jumper. “The only reason we can hear each other in human English is due to the TARDIS translating.”

Eleven was about to ask what the next step was when Luke appeared with a cup of his mother’s blood looking a bit apprehensive.   
“Would you only be able to talk among yourselves?” He asked looking a bit put out at the idea the Timelords might stop speaking.

Twelve cocked his head and Eight frowned.   
“We don’t know. Why?” Eleven asked pushing a chair back with his foot under the table and nodding at the boy to sit down.   
Luke smiled his thanks and sat before continuing. “I mean, you changed me with the same glove, the same DNA structure was put in me, right? Does that make me part...Gallifreyan?”

All the Doctors looked to each other in realisation.   
“I’m sure it’s only a tiny part of Rassilon’s DNA that he’s warped, I’m not sure anything would change since you’re not alive, but...there could be a chance, just a small chance you could pick up traits like telepathy as well.” Eight said sitting up and admiring the lad.

Eleven pursed his lips. “If we’ve all been killed and resurrected with the same glove, with the same DNA structure, doesn't that mean Rassilon just wired us all to be his genetically modified undead Gallifreyan children?”

Twelve blanched. “I should bloody hope not! I’ve enough problems already, I’d rather not be related to him as well!”

“What’s all this about DNA then?” Three asked as he wandered back in from the laboratory with the Master and Owen in tow.

“We were just thinking about the glove…” Eleven sighed looking to Twelve to fill them in.   
The Scottish Timelord rolled his eyes and began to go over the question Luke had brought up.

The Master grimaced. “Damn, I never considered the structure wasn’t stable, knowing Rassilon we’ll all have turned into him or worse by the end of this!”

Every Doctor in the room groaned which attracted the attention of Jack and The Brigadier.

“What’s going on here then?” The Brigadier demanded in his usually authoritative tone. “Can’t be sitting around with this much work to do!”

The Doctors all pulled a face and Luke laughed. “Brig, if I told you that your new undead DNA might at some point allow you to become part Gallifreyan, how would you feel about that?” Three asked softly, his deep accent staying warm and just a little curious.

The Brigadier looked at all the occupants in the room before rolling his eyes. “As long as I don’t take in a love for lacy shirts, talking about utter nonsense, start hearing drums in my head or grow wings, I’ll take it.” He turned to leave but paused as he got to the door.

“Actually, forget the wings part, that might be quite useful!”

 

* * *

 

  
“I have some bad news…” Eight called from inside the Master and Tenth Doctor’s TARDIS where he’d been running another signal.  
“What’s that then?” Three asked, stepping in as he flicked through a clipboard of papers.

“4th incarnation has made contact but he’s trapped on Pussyworld and sadly the disease is also present, he daren’t leave for risk of bringing it with him and it looks like he’s going to die, he said the cats are falling like dominoes to it...”

Three sighed. “Shame, I was hoping to see what Sarah meant by a ridiculous scarf”

Eight chuckled. “It was massive, I can assure you...I’m amazed we never fell over the darned thing!”

Three snorted and dropped aside the clipboard. “I wonder what we can do to help food supplies...The Brigadier has mentioned that the survivors have bunkers, they have massive stores of food in, yet vegetables surely won’t last forever. You think we could start a greenhouse system in here?” He asked rubbing his chin.

Eight shrugged and began tapping into the TARDIS computer to see what she could draw up. “It’s worth a shot, it will at least save the humans some space underground without having to build massive greenhouses. Some of the rock here isn’t very stable to risk homes under…”

“Sunlight…” Three mused with a frown and Eight paused.

“Pardon?”

“Oh sorry just thinking out loud, that the humans won't survive well without some form of sunlight, they’ll all develop vitamin D deficiencies and then they’ll struggle to cope with calcium-based items and develop blood pressure issues and bone deformations. A lot will end up depressed as well to the point of...well, I doubt anyone fancies them starting to commit suicide!”

The Eighth Doctor grimaced at this revelation. There was so much they would have to think about to keep the humans safe and healthy down here…

“Do any of ‘us’ have any idea about how long this will take? How long before the upper world is safe enough for at least all those who are ‘dead’ in this aspect to create new cities?” He asked folding his arms.

Three shook his head. “It’s taken the last of the humans three years to just get this far and they’re already at risk of losing a few thousand already. They had to break their own laws against killing the sick to prevent them being taken by those creatures. There isn't much left of the environment either, as far as I know from Kate, the shield The Master raised only just covers about what’s left of Europe at the moment. Not a lot left of workable land but it’s a start. He’s trying to reach the outer continents without trapping them with the futurekind inside, but that’s difficult...he has to get there first and right now it’s a risk to go out there without defence!”  
Speaking of The Master, he managed to appear carrying a box of scrap metal. He dropped it down in front of the Third Doctor and glared. “What you chattering on about in here?”

Three smirked and eyed the box. “Are those my parts for my sunlight lamps?”

The Master raised an eyebrow. “I have no idea, you just said you wanted some scrap metal and this is what Luke gave me to bring to you….Sir!”

Three swatted at The Master making him laugh and then paused eyeing the new Master, or at least the new version.

“How’s your head?” He asked quietly, clearly remembering that the Master’s insanity was a touchy subject.

The Master looked lost for a moment and sighed. “I don't hear anything...I don’t like it.”

Three reached out and patted him on the shoulder affectionately. “I’m sure you’ll cope old boy, you’ve always survived. Anyway, we need you and that mind of yours, so the less drums the better. Because I hear on the grapevine The Brig found out the current Prime Minister isn’t holding up, you might just get yourself that title after all if you really do manage to get this planet safe and sound...be labelled a hero, knock me out of the park!”

Eight looked worriedly between the pair, wondering if Three had already lost it approving the idea of The Master being Prime Minister of the human race.

“Really?” The Master queried looking confused, he didn’t think the humans would hand him such a thing after his previous visits.

“Well, start killing people again and it will be out of the picture, obviously...but The Brig seems to think you’ll change or at least hopes so because your known incarnation of me is doing his best to talk you up…” Three smiled leaning on the console and winking at the Eighth Doctor.

The Master frowned suspiciously but then flashed a rather overly toothy smile at the pair as he made for the doors. “Looks like I’ll have to have word with you then won't I, wouldn’t want you to be bragging on about all my qualifications would I?” He laughed as he disappeared down the hall.

Three huffed indignantly once he was gone. “Qualifications? I highly doubt anyone would see his bob-a-job bomb making as a qualification!”

  
Eight just smiled. “At least let us hope that he does aim for helping us, chemistry is more his strong point than ours and I doubt we’ll manage the making of artificial blood without him, so we can protect our supplies!”

The conversation was cut off when The Brigadier called out over the radios.

  
“Three and Eight, can you hear me?” He shouted. “It’s tour time, Kate and Miss Osgood are going to take you around the sectors, meet in the briefing room, over!”

 

They both made for the TARDIS doors as Three picked up the radio. “Heard you loud and clear Brigadier, on our way, over!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good so far? I'd love you to comment!   
> No flaming if it's bullshit, trust me I've seen worse stories than this.


End file.
